watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sons of Ragnarok
The Sons of Ragnarok are a faction that appears in Watch Dogs 2. They are a motorcycle-focused gang, and appear on bikes more often than other factions. History The Sons of Ragnarok began in 1948 with World War II ex-soldiers who began riding motorcycles together. They joined forces with an independent group in Oakland and have since become one of the largest outlaw gangs. They are a major distributor of heroin and smuggled weapons. The Sons of Ragnarok are predominantly white, and their close ties with the Aryan Nation and Aryan biker gangs in California have seen a spike in "white-only" chapters and members. They are now considered to be a terrorist organization, and sometimes work with Prime Eight. Activities The Sons of Ragnarok are major players in the methamphetamine trade market. They also profit millions of dollars yearly with a credit card skimming operation which they attempt to improve, unsuccessfully, with the help of Prime_Eight, while maintaining other dealings with the hacker group. Mission Appearances Main Missions *Hacker War Crime Hunts *Gun It *Prime Shit *No Business Like LULZ Business *Ragnarok'd *Methbusters Gang Attack *Level 1: N/A *Level 2: Two Elite(s) armed with assault rifles. *Level 3: Two Enforcer(s), one with a U100, the other with an ATSG-12. Gallery Sons-of-Ragnarok-Gang-Types.jpg|Sons of Ragnarok enemy types. Sons_gunman3.jpg|Sons of Ragnarok gunman. Sons_gunman4.jpg|Another. Sons_gunman2.jpg|Another gunman. Sons_Armored.jpg|Armored Gunman. Sons_Armored2.jpg|Another Armored Gunman. Sons_Armored4.jpg|Another. Sons_Armored3.jpg|Another. Sons_Armored5.jpg|Another. Sons_Armored6.jpg|Another. Sons_Armored7.jpg|Another. Sons_Elite2.jpg|Elite. Sons_Elite3.jpg|Another Elite. Sons_Marksman.jpg|Marksman. Sons_Marksman2.jpg|Another. Sons_Enforcer.jpg|Enforcer. Sons_Enforcer2.jpg|Another Enforcer. Sons_Enforcer3.jpg|Another. 1img_0310224336905_8.jpg|The modified Chopper Cruiser used by the Sons of Ragnarok. 1img_0310224355902_8.jpg|One of the Sons' logos on the Chopper Cruiser. 1img_0310224342300_8.jpg|Another logo on the Chopper Cruiser. 1img_0310224411971_8.jpg|Backside logo on the Chopper Cruise. 1img_0310224426716_8.jpg|Front logo on the Copper Cruiser. 1img_0310203923526_8.jpg|Modified El Cadejo used by the Sons of Ragnarok. 1img_0310203954464_8.jpg|Sons' logo on the Cadejo's hood. 1img_0310235038555_8.jpg|The Chopper bearing the Sons's logo. This vehicle is only seen in the gang's hangouts and never actually driven by any members. 0img_0310205506496_8.jpg|Sons' logo on the Chopper. 1img_1215141435147_2.jpg|Sons of Ragnarok Landrock Van 1500. Sons Grenadier.jpg|Grenadier. Sons_Patches.jpg|Patches on one of the gang's chest. Trivia *Despite being promoted as a simple rural roadhouse, Rhonda's Restaurant is a compound controlled by the Sons of Ragnarok. It's possible that this is their headquarters. *The Sons of Ragnarok are the only illegal faction to have Elites. The elites wear a stahlhelm, sometimes adorned with a spike similar to a WW1-era pickelhaube, or two devilish horns, a helmet worn traditonally by German armed forces, most notably by Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS. * Conversely, they are also the only illegal faction not to have the Jammer in their ranks. However, this is because they use Prime_Eight Jammers instead. * Ragnarok is the Nordic eschatology that represents the end of the world. *The name of the club, its logo and origin as a group of war veterans creating an outlaw biker gang in California may be a reference to the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club from the . *SoR members may have a "1%ers" tattoo on their chest. This refers to a comment made by the (AMA) that 99% of motorcyclists were law-abiding citizens, implying that the last one percent were outlaws. Category:Article stubs Category:Factions Category:Gangs Category:Watch Dogs 2